roblox_time_travelfandomcom-20200214-history
Artifacts
Artifacts are items found in all maps of Time Travel Adventures. If you collect all of the artifacts, you get a special pet related to the map. Skull Sanctuary In Skull Sanctuary, there are 6 artifacts and they are what is listed below. *An Eyepatch on a tree *A bottle behind the shrine *A hook near the shores *An egg in the cave *A skeleton cat located near the spikes *A scooter found in the ocean You will be rewarded the Pirate Bot. Subzero Subzero has 6 artifacts and they are what is listed below. *A sword near a waterfall at the top of a mountain *An egg in the waterfall near the log *A snowman head at the top of the place you outrun the Yeti. *A penguin across from the Cavemen Cave. *A claw in the canyon you have to run for, before the doors for the deathrun close. *A helmet found in the Yeti's cave. You will be rewarded the Yeti Bot. Mission to Mars Mission to Mars has 6 artifacts and they are what is listed below. *R2D2 found behind a rock where you fight the Martians. *An egg at the top of a volcano. *An astronaut helmet behind a big cylinder. *A bot helmet found if you do the laser obby but go farther. *A rocket ship found near the martian ship in a C shaped small cave. *An alien dog behind the ship. You will be rewarded the Cardboard Bot. Extinction Extinction has 6 artifacts and they are what is listed below. *A dino head found in the egg after the first encounter with a Raptor. *A triceratops skull found in a hole next to the river. *A crown found near the triceratops skull *A dinosaur astronaut head found near the boulder part in the Extreme Rage Obby. *A dinosaur doll found if you only have 0 deaths in Extinction. You will be rewarded the Dino Bot. Mummy Mystery Mummy Mystery has 6 artifacts and they are what is listed below. *An eye that can be found when you complete and obby. *The Anubis head found in a hole near a palm tree. *A pharaoh head found at the top of the pyramid. *A staff found in the oasis, you have to swim down to get it. *A snake thing found in a wall after the flood escape-like sand obby. *A sword found if you complete an obby which is really hard. You will get rewarded the Mummy Bot. Wild West Wild West has 6 artifacts and they are what is listed below. *A horse found in a window. *A hat found in the in a hole near the bandit camp. *A sword found after an obby. *A hatchet found in the walls of Peter's Inn. *A guitar found inside the roof near the tracks. *A revolver found if you use shiftlock in the warehouse near crates. You will be rewarded the Cat Bot. Notes/Trivia *The Cat Bot is a reference to another Roblox game, Pet Simulator *Mummy Mystery is possibly the hardest one. *In Mission to Mars, R2D2 is based on the robot from Star Wars with the same name. *Why is there a scooter in Skull Sanctuary? *The Cardboard Bot and Cat Bot are the only bots to have no representation of there maps. *The sword in Subzero could be an Excalibur.